How Did, This, Lead Up To, This?
by FORDGE
Summary: What happens when Canada and America talk about a certain Pop star called Justin Bieber? WARNING: slight UsUk, if you are a Bieber fan, i suggest you do not read this, and if you do, please read my warning inside for further content.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**A/N: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG:**

**TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE BIEBER FANS, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ HALF OF THIS. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS; IT IS JUST BASED ON THE CURRENT SITUATION AND IS ONLY MADE TO JOKE. AGAIN, THIS IS NOT SERIOUS; PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

"Dude! You gotta take him back!"

"Like hell I'm gonna take him back, there is no way! Not anymore!"

"But I don't want him bro!"

"Then you should have thought about it before he became an idol."

"You must really hate me for giving me him!"

"Yeah, I don't, it's called pay-back'."

"Come on, Canada bro! I can't deal with him anymore, D.U.I., and drinking under the age of 21, that's already too much dude! And that limousine thing too, he has gotten out of hand!"

"Well, it's not my decision and it seems like your government isn't going to kick him out anytime soon."

"But agree with me at least!"

"Nope."

"Please~"

"No"

"Ugh! #deportbieber!"

"#keepbieber!"

"Don't do that Canada! Why?!"

"I don't want him!"

"Well neither do I!"

"Well then, too bad for you!"

* * *

America and Canada have been debating for hours after the meeting. America didn't want him anymore, Canada didn't want him. Canada was honestly getting tired of telling America the same thing. It was obvious a lot of his people didn't like him when he got booed by them. He needed to do what's best for his people, and having him get deported back here wasn't exactly the best thing for his people. Who, you ask? It's pretty obvious, but to those who want it to be literally written down, I shall have dear Canada say his name.

* * *

"Come on!"

"I do not want Justin Bieber!" Screamed Canada.

"Ugh~ I'm tired of arguing!"

"I am just getting started." Canada said with a determined voice.

"Will you…take him back…please?"

"Fine."

"What, really!"

"No~."

"That was not cool Canada, not cool!"

"I don't want him, you don't want him, why can't I just pluck him in the face with my hockey stick and bury him?"

"You know I can't do that!"

"I can…maybe…"

"Well don't, let's just deport him back to your place?"

"Hmm…let me think, no!"

"Please, it's the best for us!"

"The best for you?"

"What? No…no…not…not for…okay yeah, for me."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"When I gave Justin to you or more like he flew over there, anyways, when he came over there, he was a harmless defenceless kid who was innocent. I think…I am not sure about the innocent, only he knows what goes on in his head. Anyways! After he became a pop star, he became more snobby through time, up to the point where he started breaking your laws! I did not grow him up! You did! It's your fault he ended up like this, not mine. So you know what?"

"What?"

"No returns of broken or damaged merchandise, with love, from your brother, C-A-N-A-D-A! The second biggest country in this world that lives up north from you! So you can remember me!

"What!? Come on! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was, and you don't have a lot of options 'cause, #keepbeiber!"

"There has got to be one!"

Canada smirked, "Do you trust me?"

"Umm…depends, with that evil smirk I probably shouldn't…dude, don't think I don't know you have enough black mailing devices to start world war three, kay, cause I do know. And I do not want to start another world war!"

"No~ it all depends, but trust me, it has nothing to do with that!"

America and Canada looked at each other, and almost immediately, America smirked along with Canada.

"I have no idea why I'm smirking."

"Follow me."

* * *

(Time skip)

* * *

"Do you have the pan ready?"

"Do you have the hockey stick ready?"

"Yes, it took me a while to clean it though"

"…what?"

"Playing hockey does not turn out clean, America."

* * *

In the end, America chickened out and left (more like ran) from Justin's residence. Canada stayed though, most likely to get some more black mailing device. There was no report though, that Justin Bieber had been murdered or beaten to a pulp, and we all know Canada wouldn't do that hahaha…haha…right?

* * *

"I swear, I am never going to take him out with me to the horror festival, if he can't take the ones he sets up, he is going to faint in mines. I guess I can't trust him to be my partner in crime. Oh well, I'll just keep on going solo."

"Canada…I'm right here…"

"Oh…would you like to say hello to stick?"

"Yes please!"

BAM!

"Whoa Canada, you made a whole in the wall!"

"It wasn't meant for the wall, I promise I won't miss this time!"

"Canada? Bro?"

And for an hour, Canada chased America with his hockey stick until it hit America's head and broke in half.

"You are buying me a new hockey stick, and we will not discuss your #deportbieber ever again, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

Canada started walking away.

"Hey America?"

"Y-yeah?!"

"…If you tell anyone about what I said, I will tell EVERYONE…about that night with England."

"What? You've got no proof."

"Yeah, sure, I don't. All I got is a lot of pictures and a video."

Canada took out his phone and showed a ready to send text set as, send to all my contacts, with a video and a lot of pictures of much inappropriate stuff I shouldn't mention.

"You wouldn't!"

"#KEEPBIEBER"

The rest was a bunch of wrestling I am sure I am too lazy to write, all you need to know is that in the end, the pictures where only sent to Japan. But what might Japan do with them?

* * *

**END OF LE STORY**


End file.
